1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a detecting module and a structure thereof, and in particular, to a light detecting array structure and a light detecting module.
2. Related Art
A photo-sensor is a significant device in modern technology and may be applied to various detectors, such as an electronic skin, a proximity sensor, a biosensor or a chemical sensor. Based on different selected materials, the photo-sensor may be classified into a photo-sensor with an organic material and with an inorganic material. As one of flexible electronic applications, unlike a conventional charge-coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS), the photo-sensor with the organic material may be constructed on a plastic or a metal substrate to provide flexibility. In the conventional photo-sensor array, in order to independently read a specific detector, a selector switch is additionally disposed outside the photo-sensor and a specific photo-sensor is read by operating the selector switch. The additional selector switch may be a transistor or a diode, which increases the manufacturing difficulty, cost and time, and reduces production yield.